


Early Morning Sunlight

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, and i do what i want, and not just in his head, sleepy morning sex, stick would so say that all the time too, this is a modern au, yes i put in a futurama refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick gets the best kind of wake up.





	Early Morning Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote when I saw the prompt: "Morning sex with soft touches under the sheets and slow, hot kisses peppering jaw lines and lazy thrusts covered by whispered “I love you“‘s and small gasps"   
> I honestly love these two. This probably takes place some time after they are married but before they meet Killer and Anomaly.

Stick awoke slowly, sunlight streaming through the windows. The first thing he became aware of was Poke kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. The second thing he noticed was Poke’s dick rubbing against his ass as Poke ran his hand down Stick’s side.

Stick reached back to run his hand through Poke’s hair, “Awake early, aren’t we?” 

Poke didn’t even break from mouthing at his back, and just hummed his assent. Stick attempted to turn over, but Poke placed a firm hand on his hip, “Stay still, cyare. Let me take care of you.”

His voice was still sleep laden, but there was steel behind the soft command. Stick couldn’t move even if he wanted to, when Poke’s voice got like that.

“Just relax, Bevik’ika.” Poke said as he ran his hand up Stick’s thigh, pressing lightly with his nails.

Stick shivered at the motion, “Just relax?”

Rather than humming this time, Poke bit at the back of Stick’s neck, not  _ hard _ , but enough to make him melt.

Stick was not ashamed at the moan that escaped him. Poke knew  _ all _ the little things he loved. 

Poke paused long enough to grab something from the nightstand. Stick shivered at the sound of a bottle being opened and Poke slicking himself up.

Poke then shifted so rather than just rutting against him, his cock was now between Stick’s thighs, and  _ sweet zombie jesus  _ if that didn’t feel amazing. Stick was used to being on the giving end of intercrural, not the receiving.

Stick pressed his thighs together, making Poke moan, as he thrust between them. He loved the feel of Poke pressed solidly behind him, leaving a trail of hickies along his shoulders and back.

When Poke reached around to wrap his already lubed hand around Stick’s cock, he couldn’t hold back the moan, or the way his hips bucked into it. Everything was so much, but not quite enough.

Poke whispered between kisses, “You’re so beautiful, Bev’ika. Woke up, thinking about you. About how good you feel against me. Couldn’t keep my hands off you.” 

Stick groaned at Poke’s words, fisting his hand in Poke’s hair. He would never be over how hot that was, Poke getting all worked up just at the thought of him. 

“Fuck, cyare. I’m not going to last long.” Between Poke’s warm chest pressed against his back, and his hand stroking him in time with his dick thrusting between his thighs.

Poke leaned in, whispering next to his ear, “Come for me, Bev’ika.”

Stick spilled over Poke’s hand, moaning his name. Poke followed him over the edge after a few more thrusts, biting down on Stick’s shoulder to muffle his own moan. 

Stick reached over the side of the bed for the shirt he left there the previous night, to quickly clean them both before tossing it in the general direction of the hamper.

He pulled Poke close, resting Poke’s head on his chest, running his hand through his hair, smoothing out the mess he made of it, “Thank you, love. Best way to wake up.”

Poke hummed in agreement as he nuzzled into Stick’s chest, already half asleep again. 

Stick smiled down at him, content to watch his husband sleep in the early morning light.


End file.
